Same Love
by GreenApple01
Summary: Hanya Sebuah cerita yang kupercayai (yang katanya hidup dalam dunia delusi). Percayai apa yang kalian percayai dan jangan percayai apa yang tidak ingin kalian percayai. JANGAN SALAH LAPAK. Khusus yang menghormati KAISOO-KAI&KYUNGSOO- MxM.
**SAME LOVE**

 **[Oneshoot]**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **All EXO member**

 **YAOI**

 **JANGAN SALAH LAPAK**

 **KHUSUS KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- SHIPPER**

* * *

 **1 APRIL 2016**

Kukira memang tidak seharusnya ada hari semacam April Mop. Entah kenapa sejak kecil aku membenci hal-hal semacam itu. Katakan saja kalau aku orang kolot, tidak punya selera humor, tidak bisa santai. Katakanlah, tak apa. Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang aku percayai : Apa yang membuatmu bahagia dengan mengerjai orang lain? Menertawakan kebodohan orang lain? Membohongi orang lain? Kurasa selama hidupku aku tidak pernah mengerti maksud April Mop.

Dan hari ini, 1 April yah? April Mop lagi yah? Nikmati saja bagi kalian yang menyenanginya. Tapi tidak untukku, untuk Do Kyungsoo. Seorang namja bodoh yang hanya bisa menatap layar smarthphonenya dengan bodoh pula. Entahlah, aku malas membaca artikel yang ada diponselku saat ini. kubiarkan ponselku tergeletak diatas kasur. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanya minum dan tidur. Persetan dengan orang yang mengatakan _"Bangunlah pagi hari agar sehat"_.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air yang sialnya persediaan airku dikamar sudah habis. Aku melihat maknae kami dan si berisik tengah duduk di kursi depan counter dapur. Aku hanya berjalan seperti biasa, melewati mereka menuju kulkas.

"Tidak usah sok kuat Hyung." Itu Sehun.

"Tidak apa Kyung." Itu Baekhyun.

"Kalian bicara apa?" Dan ini omong kosongku. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, aku menutup kulkas dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Baru beberapa langkah, ada lengan yang mencekal pundak kananku. Hendak marah tapi malas, kubiarkan saja.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah pernah melaluinya. Tenang yah uri Penguin." Aku tidak tau harus senang atau bagaimana mendengar ucapan Caplang satu ini. Aku tersenyum tipis, tapi aku lelah.

"Chanyeol-hyung benar. Kita sudah biasa dengan ini kan?" _Jangan sok dewasa, kau itu maknae_.

"Dia benar Kyung. Kita berdua lebih beruntung daripada Cadel ini. Mereka bertemu saja susah, kau tau kan Korea-China itu tidak dekat." _Bicaralah semaumu Chan, aku hanya akan mendengar_. Saat itu juga aku melihat Jongdae-hyung, Minseok-hyung dan Yixing-hyung datang sambil terus tersenyum padaku.

"Satansoo mana yah? Kenapa aku hanya melihat Penguin lusuh?" _Jongdae sialan, aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung lagi_. Semuanya hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Sialan, sebegitu mengenaskannya aku?

"Kekeke, kali ini aku setuju dengan Jongdae. Penguin kita sepertinya butuh salju." _Teruskan saja Hyung_. Kalau saja kau bukan yang tertua aku mungkin akan menggeplak kepalamu itu. Minseok-hyung menarik kursi disebelah Sehun. Dia merebut buble tea milik Sehun yag dihadiahi rengekan menjijikkan maknae kami. Itu sukses membuat semua yang berada disini terbahak melihatnya. Sial, kenapa auranya hangat? Mataku panas, mataku perih.

"Soo-Kyungsoo. Senyum dong. Kan semua sudah senyum." Ini Yixing-hyung, _kalau telunjukmu tidak bisa berhenti menoel pipiku, aku akan mematahkan jarimu itu hyung_. Aku sedikit kaget saat ada lengan lain –selain lengan Chanyeol- yang baru saja melingkar dipundak kiriku.

"Aku ketinggalan apa? Kelihatannya seru." Dasar Leader lelet, lemot, kura-kura. Selalu saja datang terlambat.

"Minseok-hyung nakal ! Buble tea milikku diambil, Junmyeon-hyung!" _Mengadulah terus Oh Sehun, dasar bayi raksasa_.

"Haahh, selalu saja. Baiklah nanti belilah dengan Jongdae, sekalian beli untuk semuanya."

"Yeah, jjang. Hyung memang yang terhebat!" Ini Sehun.

"Kau memang hyung kami." Ini Chanyeol.

"Yosh. Hyung ter-the best sepanjang masa." _Jangan sok kau Kim Jongdae_ –Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung lagi-

"Hyung, Saranghae." _Aegyomu membuatku ingin muntah_ , Yixing-hyung.

"Kau memang adik terbaik meoniie~" _Kau harus mengingat umurmu Minseok-hyung_.

"Kkaebsong~ Uri Leader memang Jjang" _Aku benci kata-katamu Baek_.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin tidur." Dan ini aku. Lemas, mencoba melepas lengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon-hyung dari pundak –sempit-ku. Semua mendadak diam, hanya menatapku. Sial, sial, sial ! aku benci dikasihani! Hentikan tatapan kalian! Aku mohon! Atau aku tidak akan mampu lagi menahannya. Kumohon.

"Pergilah ke kamarku. Dia menangis." Oh ayolah Junmyeon-hyung, kau tau aku tidak sanggup. Bagaimana aku menenangkannya, kalau aku sendiri perlu ditenangkan? Baekhyun menatapku, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kyung. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia butuh dirimu. Dia tidak butuh kami saat ini. Percayalah. Aku pernah diposisinya." _Okey, kalian semua menang! Aku turuti mau kalian!_

Aku berjalan pelan, sedikit menyeret langkahku menuju kamar Junmyeon-hyung. Samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan entah siapa.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Mereka kuat."

Yah aku mengamini entah kata siapa itu. Semoga saja kami memang kuat. Aku berdiri terdiam didepan pintu kamar Junmyeon-hyung yang tertutup rapat. Aku tau pasti didalam sana sangat berantakan. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan-NYA selain membuat apapun yang dipijaknya menjadi kapal pecah? Aku tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

* * *

Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara itu. Aku mendengar suara isakan itu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Disini siapa yang tersakiti? Dia atau aku? Atau kamilah yang membuat diri kami sendiri tersakiti? Ampuni kami Tuhan, maafkan kami yang menyalahi aturanmu. Tapi kami harus bagaimana? _Love is kind? Yeah, im agree but i hate reality !_ Aku dan dia, kita sama, kita sama-sama pria. Lalu kami harus bagaimana Tuhan? Sudikah engkau walau hanya mendengar doa kami Tuhan?

Aku mendekatinya, mengelus tubuh tegap yang kini terlihat rapuh dan ringkih.

"Nini okey?" Tubuhku langsung diterjang olehnya. Aku tidak siap dengan keadaan ini.

"Nini not okey." Suaranya bergetar, parau.

"Nini jahat hyung. Nini menyakiti hyung. Nini lemah." Okey, biarkan kali ini aku jadi pecundang. Aku menangis.

"No, no. Nini is a kind boy. Don't be sad. Stop crying and let's smile."

"But, you crying too hyung. And you crying because of me." Aku membiarkannya memelukku makin erat. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus berharap Tuhan merubahku menjadi perempuan? Yah aku lebih memilih itu daripada menghadapi kondisi seperti ini.

"Tidak Jongin, tidak. Kau anak baik. Lihat kau bahkan mau menuruti permintaan agency. Kau sudah berbuat baik. Kita public figure dan masyarakat sangat membenci hubungan semacam hubungan kita. Okey, Jongin, Nini, My Bear?"

"Mian, hyung Mianhae." Kumohon JonginKU, NiniKU, KaiKu, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, biarkan aku saja yang seperti ini.

"Aku bersumpah hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia, wanita itu bukan siapapun dimataku. Aku sudah menyakitimu hyung. Maafkan aku." Jongin .. kau tidak menyakitiku tapi kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku melepas pelukannya perlahan, meskipun ia menolak mati-matian.

"Nini, please." Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Lihat Nini, matamu merah, bengkak. Bodohnya aku yang membiarkan mata indah itu sampai seperti ini, yah walaupun mataku sendiri pasti tidak beda jauh dari matanya –tapi hey, siapa yang peduli, persetan dengan mataku, aku hanya ingin Niniku baik-baik saja-

" **Nini Listen. I love you and I trust you.** " Aku terus menatap mata redupnya. Kutangkup wajah sembabnya. Dia mulai berhenti menangis. Aku menatapnya penuh kasih. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menuntut pengakuan dunia. Aku memilikimu, keluarga dan teman yang mendukung kita. Keluarga kedua kita-EXO- pun sama dengan kita. Kita lalui bersama, memang tidak ada yang mudah ketika kita memilih jalan ini. tapi selama kita bersama ayo kita lalui dengan baik." Bagus Do Kyungsoo, teruslah berakting dengan peran sok tegarmu itu. Berdoa saja semoga Kim JonginMU ini tidak menyadarinya. Dia tersenyum. Aku mencelos.

"Jangan sok tegar hyung. Kau aktor payah jika di depanku." Di menyentil kecil keningku. Agak sakit tapi aku bahagia. Tersenyum makin lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan aku menubruk tubuhnya.

" **Hyung .. yesterday, I love you. Today, I love you. Tomorrow, I love you and I love you forever until die. I'll keep save you.** " Yah, aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku sadar, _Tuhan tidak ada dipihak kami_.

 **Kami akan baik-baik saja, kami punya EXO dan KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- SHIPPER.**

Bukankah Cinta itu baik? Cinta itu kesabaran. _**Cinta itu baik, pada siapapun tanpa pilih kasih**_.

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **LOVE IS PATIENT**

 **LOVE IS KIND**

 **END**

Okey maafkan delusi saya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Saya harap TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH LAPAK *MAAF CAPSLOCK, BIAR KEBACA*

Cukup percayai apa yang ingin kalian percayai.

Dan jangan percayai apa yang tidak ingin kalian percayai.

Kita berbagi tawa, bahagia, sedih, tangis dll bersama

Turuntuk **_Ami &Abi_** kami .. tetaplah seperti sedia kala. Tetaplah saling berbagi canda tawa, maupun tangis dan luka. Kalian berdua berbahagialah.

Kami menyayangimu.

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- IS REAL**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- MORE THAN REAL, AND**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- STILL REAL, FOREVER, UNTIL DIE**

 **(BAGI KAMI, KAUM YANG (** katanya **) HIDUP DALAM DUNIA DELUSI, KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- SHIPPER).**

Dengan hormat,

 _GreenApple._


End file.
